


Ход вещей

by 382



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, modern!AU, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382
Summary: Хакс тушит сигарету и наблюдает, как одно присутствие Бена меняет комнату.





	Ход вещей

Такие вентиляторы, как этот, раньше были везде. Во всех мотелях и придорожных закусочных; в кабинетах газетных редакторов и директоров школ; в двухдолларовых прачечных и кинотеатрах. Хакс хорошо помнил, как лопасти медленно вращались под самым потолком, едва ли разгоняя душный воздух, зато крепко приковывая к себе внимание.  
  
Хорошо, что их теперь не используют. Так и должно было быть. Знаковые предметы из повседневности обязаны становиться уникальной частью интерьера, используя лишь власть времени. А мода, вкус, тенденции — лишь другие ее названия.  
  
Хакс запрокинул голову на спинку кресла и поднес сигарету к губам. Дым узкой лентой вился к потолку, где растворялся между лопастями старомодного вентилятора. В механизме что-то негромко щелкало после очередного круга, но звук не раздражал, скорее наоборот, помогал не забывать о проходящих минутах.  
  
Курить в доме плохая привычка. Но оставить чертежи на столе и выйти во двор было равносильно капитуляции.  
  
Лекционный зал получался безликим. Таким же, как и десятки залов до него. Классический амфитеатр, привычная трибуна, обычные входы и выходы. Два для студентов вверху, один внизу, для преподавателя. Геометрическая конфигурация на уровне элементарного. В сочетании с необходимостью сохранить внешний фасад в едином ансамбле с ранними чужими постройками это обещало предсказуемо скучный результат. Если так и дальше пойдет...  
  
Едва слышные шаги заставили обернуться.  
  
Бен никогда не стучал, когда заходил к нему в кабинет. Чтобы сильно не отвлекать, он открывал дверь до середины, как можно тише переступая порог. Пары шагов ему хватало, чтобы оценить занятость Хакса и выбрать, что делать дальше: задержаться на мгновение или остаться на пару часов, заговорить или промолчать.  
  
Хакс встретился с ним взглядом. Бен выглядел как человек, безуспешно пытавшийся заснуть не один час. Как выглядел он сам, можно было лишь предполагать.  
  
— Какие новости по обновлению Беркли? — спросил Бен. Подойдя ближе, он положил ладони на его плечи.  
  
— Никаких новостей. Как и никаких оригинальных решений. А они должны быть.  
  
— Должны? — скепсис в голосе Бена был почти настоящим.  
  
— Да, должны. Иначе футляр с Притцкеровской премией всего лишь удачно подпирает стопку «Двелл» за прошлый год.  
  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, ты не думал об этом? Хотя бы одну ночь, — Бен провел руками к шее Хакса, поднимаясь ладонями выше. Волосы заскользили между пальцев.  
  
— Нет. Пока я не закончу проект, сон — не важен, — возразил Хакс. Еще несколько таких мягких прикосновений, и он передумает. Бен об этом, конечно, знал, оттого не останавливался.  
  
— Вряд ли твой мозг будет способен закончить что-либо еще, если ты откажешься ото сна на несколько месяцев, — ответил Бен. Легко сжав виски Хакса пальцами, он начал осторожные круговые движения.  
  
Хакс расслабленно выдохнул, когда ласка прекратилась, а Бен наклонился ниже и коротко прижался губами к его макушке.  
  
— Работай, я не буду отвлекать, — произнес Бен.  
  
— Попробуешь заснуть?  
  
— Без тебя — вряд ли.  
  
— Хочешь остаться? — спросил Хакс. Его вопрос застал Бена уже в дверях. — Останься.  
  
Сбоку, напротив книжных стеллажей, был диван. Бен обошел комнату кругом, сначала долго выбирая книгу, и только затем устроился на нем. Он вытянулся во весь свой рост, щелкнул выключателем, и теплый свет через матовый абажур упал на книгу и его лицо.  
  
Хакс успел разглядеть самый край обложки, но легко узнал сборник эссе Кундеры.  _«Нарушенные завещания»._  
  
Помнить традиции, чтобы их нарушать. Деформировать привычное, чтобы в его изломах проступало новое, абстрактное, но в то же время естественное, оттого что переосмысленное.  
  
Бен перевернул страницу с легким шорохом. В вентиляторе под потолком что-то щелкнуло. Новый источник света затопил каждый угол желтым теплом.  
  
Сама комната изменилась вместе с Беном в ней.  
  
Хакс потушил сигарету в пепельнице. Карандаш в его руках стал ощущаться в первую очередь как текстура — теплая, деревянная, лаковая. Гладко-глянцевая поверхность стенных панелей и вспененная краска поверх кирпичной кладки. Оконные проемы по диагонали. Много естественного света. Вот, как все будет.  
  
Хакс закончил первые наброски под утро. Он не разбудил Бена, а лег рядом, заменяя раскрытую книгу под его ладонями своей рукой.


End file.
